


A Breath of Life

by Golden_Asp



Series: A Crown of Thorn and Shadows [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, King Tony, Little bit of angst, M/M, Unseelie Court, mentions thorki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Tony watched the celebration in his court, celebrating the birth of the first full blooded Sidhe in 600 years.  He couldn't help the twinge of sadness and jealousy.  He was a (former) death deity.  He could never create life.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: A Crown of Thorn and Shadows [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481057
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	A Breath of Life

**Author's Note:**

> just a little oneshot that popped into my head for the Faerie universe. This takes place 5 years after A Crown of Thorn and Shadows but can be mostly understood without it. I still love this universe and am trying to write more.
> 
> not beta-ed

Tony sat back on his throne, watching the celebration before him. Food and drink flowed liberally, music and laughter wove together, bringing joy to the dark court of Faerie. It brought a smile to his face, even as he felt a twinge of long seated jealousy.

He could never have that. In his very, _very_ long life, it was the one thing he could never have.

Shaking fingers brushed over the back of his hand and he turned. Stephen Strange, once chosen king of the Seelie court and now Tony’s consort, Tony’s husband, tilted his head.

“What’s wrong?” Stephen asked, his voice low enough that even the guards standing at their backs wouldn’t hear them.

“Who said anything was wrong?” Tony asked, giving him an innocent look. Stephen had been his consort for five years and Tony was still getting used to having someone that knew him as well as Pepper had all those centuries ago.

Stephen gave him a dry look, making Tony laugh quietly. Tony laced their fingers together, thumb running over the long scars on Stephen’s hands. He gestured to the celebration with his free hand, eyes focusing on the happy, beautiful couple sitting in the place of honor in the middle of the great hall.

Rhodey—Tony’s brother, the King’s Darkness, once known as War—and Carol, a Sidhe who had vanished centuries earlier, sat shoulder to shoulder, all smiles and tears of happiness. In Rhodey’s arms was a tiny bundle, the reason for the celebration.

A full blooded Sidhe child, the first born in more than 600 years.

Half Sidhe had been born, mortal blood diluting old blood. A full blooded Sidhe was a gift from the Goddess.

“I thought you were happy for them,” Stephen said.

“I am, of course I am,” Tony said. 

“But?” Stephen asked, fighting a smile as he watched Winter abscond with the child, cooing at the baby nestled in his metal arm.

“I can’t have that,” Tony said.

Stephen frowned, pulling his gaze away from Rhodey chasing Winter to try to get his child back.

“What are you talking about?” Stephen asked.

“Children,” Tony whispered. He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the ornate throne.

“Did you and Pepper…”

“We wanted to,” Tony said, eyes still closed. Stephen could see tears sparkling on the king’s lashes and he wanted to kiss them away. “But I can’t. I’m incapable.”

Stephen frowned harder. He knew that Tony was _very_ capable in the bedroom.

“What?” Stephen asked, confusion lacing his voice.

“I was…am…a death deity. The one thing I cannot do is create life.”

Stephen leaned back in his throne, looking hard at Tony.

“That is, as the mortals say, utter bullshit.”

Tony’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Stephen in surprise.

“You might not be able to father children, Anthony Stark, but create life? Look around you. Look at the joy and life you bring to this court, to Faerie itself. You saved Faerie while the Seelie withered in their golden halls. You brought me back from the brink of fading and gave me a reason to live and I know I’m not the only one. You brought Winter in after the Seelie turned him out and his mortal wife died. You gave Thor and Loki a safe place to revel in their love, not be punished for it like their own father did. _You_ did this. You managed to help Carol find her way back to us, and you’ve help all of Faerie become stronger these past five years. So you can’t father children. You can’t tell me that you don’t see Peter as a son. Look at them, Tony, really look at them. They look up to you. As king, yes, but also as protector and provider. You have given them the chance to be happy, the chance for this new life to be born. That’s because of you.”

Tony stared at him, mouth hanging open and whiskey eyes glistening with tears.

Stephen leaned across the short distance between their thrones and kissed the king hard on the mouth.

“You bring me life,” Stephen whispered against his mouth. Tony leaned into the kiss, hand coming up to caress Stephen’s razor sharp cheekbone. The air smelled like roses and the Fae started to talk louder when red and white rose petals seemed to float down from the air.

The Goddess was all around them, celebrating with them.

Tony pressed his forehead against Stephen’s, eyes closed.

“You are the greatest gift the Goddess has ever given me,” Tony whispered. Stephen smiled. They pulled apart when Rhodey cleared his throat. He had managed to retrieve his daughter from Winter and Carol held her in her arms, gold hair falling around her shoulders.

“Your majesty,” Rhodey said, smiling up at his oldest friend and brother. “We’d like you to meet our daughter, Rosalind Pepper.”

Tony sucked in a breath at that, swallowing the wave of sadness that would always accompany his long dead queen’s name.

“I would be honored,” Tony said, voice hoarse. Stephen squeezed his hand and sat back, watching as Carol gently put the little Sidhe into the king’s arms.

Tony held her close, looking down at her. The baby looked up at him with wide eyes, the tricolor iris of the Sidhe not yet differentiated.

“I greet you, Rosalind Pepper, and welcome you to the Unseelie court.” Tony lifted his head, looking into the shadows of the ceiling. The scent of roses wrapped around the court. He brushed his lips over the child’s head, handing her back to her mother. Rhodey leaned over Carol’s shoulder, smiling down at his daughter.

He watched as they walked back down to their seats, other members of the Faerie court lining up to greet the newest member. Stephen took Tony’s hand again and Tony smiled at him, eyes still wet with tears.

They smiled at each other, words unnecessary. Tony watched the celebration and he knew that Stephen was right. He might be a death deity, but he brought the Unseelie to life. He had Stephen, he had other lovers, he had good friends, he had his court, and he had the love of his Goddess.

It was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
